1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of electronic components is one including a substrate having a through hole formed in a thickness direction thereof; and a conductor, disposed in the through hole, for electrically connecting one side of the substrate to the other side thereof. In general, the through hole has a cylindrical form in which the opening on one side and that on the other side have the same area or a conical form in which the opening area on one side is greater than the opening area on the other side.